


Video Gone Viral

by BlakeforAll



Series: Random Haikyuu Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst if you REALLY squint, Canon Compliant, Facetime, Fluff, Haikyuu Timeskip, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Referenced Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeforAll/pseuds/BlakeforAll
Summary: "You look like shit this morning." The person on the other end said.Oikawa gave a laugh, or what he could muster of one, "Buenas Noches a ti también, Iwa-chan." ("Good evening to you too, Iwa-chan.")Iwaizumi sighed, "Japanese, Shittykawa. Also, you sound like shit, too." he remarked, giving an amused huff, "Makes sense considering how much fun you must've had last night."Sitting up, he tilted his head in curiosity, "How'd you know?" he questioned the other."Ah, makes sense." Iwaizumi noted aloud, "Since you just woke up, I'm guessing you haven't seen the video of you last night that went viral?" he asked, propping his phone on the coffee table so he could sit on the couch and eat.--Or: Oikawa celebrates a win with his team in Argentina and someone records him, so naturally, it goes viral and of course Iwaizumi sees it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Random Haikyuu Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869412
Kudos: 52





	Video Gone Viral

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in an hour yesterday, so don't mind any grammar/spelling mistakes, etc.

**Oikawa's POV**

The sudden sound of his phone ringing woke up the hungover pro player quickly. Oikawa's team had scored another win last night and of course, they celebrated hard. It was the first time around his new team letting loose and having fun, and boy did he have fun if he could feel how dry his throat was and the intense pounding in his head. 

His phone ringing again snapped him back to reality, lazily rolling over to grab it. Squinting, he recognized the caller ID and answered, rolling on his back and holding the phone up above him. (it's facetime btw) 

"You look like shit this morning." The person on the other end said. 

Oikawa gave a laugh, or what he could muster of one, "Buenas Noches a ti también, Iwa-chan." ("Good evening to you too, Iwa-chan.") 

Iwaizumi sighed, "Japanese, Shittykawa. Also, you sound like shit, too." he remarked, giving an amused huff, "Makes sense considering how much fun you must've had last night." 

Sitting up, he tilted his head in curiosity, "How'd you know?" he questioned the other. 

"Ah, makes sense." Iwaizumi noted aloud, "Since you just woke up, I'm guessing you haven't seen the video of you last night that went viral?" he asked, propping his phone on the coffee table so he could sit on the couch and eat.

Oikawa nearly tripped off his bed getting up to grab his laptop, which was in the kitchen charging. "A video of me? Went viral last night?" He interrogated his boyfriend while rushing into his kitchen, grabbing his laptop and putting it on the counter with the stools (yknow those like bar type things that aren't islands but have the stools? like that). 

Letting out a laugh at Oikawa's near falling, Iwaizumi nodded before taking a bite of his food. 

The hungover pro sat in front of his laptop, phone propped up next to him with one of the empty mugs on the counter, "Twitter?" He asked, getting a nod in return. He quickly signed in to his laptop and opened Twitter. 

It took no effort to find the video, as they had tagged him in it, and it was one of the first things on his feed. As Oikawa watched, he remembered what had happened the night before with a laugh. What else made him laugh is the sound of his boyfriend's intense laughter from over the phone. 

"Hey! It's not funny! I was doing it right!" He exclaimed, barely holding back a laugh as his boyfriend continued to laugh at him. Oh, what he would do to hear that laugh in person again. 

Iwaizumi's laugh dying down, he then shot back a response, "Mhm sure, because when your drunk you have any coordination." 

Oikawa overdramatized his reaction, "Rude, Iwa-chan~!" he cried, a smile on his face. He loved when they had banter like this, it brought back the good memories from their friendship and the years they spent together.

"Whatever, Shittykawa." He sighed, grabbing his phone off the coffee table. He held his phone in one hand, plate in the other, walking to the kitchen.

With a fond smile, Oikawa exhaled. "Well, you should go to bed, Iwa. You have work in the morning, don't you?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, an unhappy look on his face, "Yeah, you should go take a shower, too." he added, his expression cheering up, "Don't get too sad without me, I'll see you soon, alright?" Oikawa heard the dishes clash as Iwaizumi put his dish in the sink. 

"I can't wait~, love you, sleep well!" he said happily, humming to himself. With a fond look, Iwaizumi said his goodbyes and love yous before hanging up. 

Sadly sighing, Oikawa grabbed some clothes to wear after his shower. "Back to reality, but I'll see him soon." He muttered to himself, entering his bathroom.


End file.
